bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Bettyboop.com
The domain name which would later become the official Betty Boop website was originally owned by WBAL Radio and was launched in 1996. WBAL Radio stated that they were Baltimore's most reliable team of meteorologists on the internet. The website was dead from 1996-2001. In 2001 the new Betty Boop website was being worked on and was launched a year later, in 2002. In 1995 there was only a fan made Betty Boop website entitled The Betty Boop Archive. King Features found out that the site was very popular and wanted a website of their own to promote Betty Boop. King Features was also concerned about the unauthorized use of their property, the character and image of Betty Boop, but allowed the creator of The Betty Boop Archive to use the character. The creator decided to negotiate with King Features around $75-$100,000, but King Features declined their offer and made their own official website. The person who owned The Betty Boop Archive was not happy with the outcome and decided to close down their fan-made website, which really didn't affect the Betty Boop brand. Although, it did boost Betty around that time, as the site had millions of hits. If you do not own copyright to a character it is probably best to leave a copyrighted character to its rightful owner and or owners, as fandom is a subculture composed of fans characterized by a feeling of empathy and camaraderie with others who share a common interest. When money is involved, it changes the outcome. The person who owned the fansite was contacted by King Features, who in turn allowed the use of their character, but the site owner decided that he or she wanted to profit from it, which didn't work out in the long run. When that didn't work out, said person decided to close down the website. The brand new official Betty Boop website that had been launched in 2002 featured a brand new audio recording of a kiss sound recorded by one of the official voices of Betty Boop (Melissa Fahn) at the time. The audio would automatically play when the website was launched. There was also a Boop Shop, and they were also going to add Animation to the website (but never did). On the Fun Stuff area, there was the Betty Boop forum, flash games and free wallpapers you could also register for Boop news. Betty Boop's filmography referenced her three 1930 appearances as a canine character on the first page. Dizzy Dishes 8/9/30, Barnacle Bill 8/31/30 and Mysterious Mose 12/26/30. Her final cartoon listed was the 1985 animated feature The Romance of Betty Boop, Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery was not listed. The website also mentioned Helen Kane and her lawsuit against the Fleischer Studios and stated that she lost because there were other performers who sang in a similar style. The website stated also that Betty's name and image continue to turn up on popular TV shows, including Murphy Brown, Beverly Hills 90210, Melrose Place and the British cult import Absolutely Fabulous. The site also stated that Betty was saluted in a line of clothing by designer Bob Mackie and her presence is felt in major entertainment complexes such as the MGM Grand Hotel, Casino and Theme Park in Las Vegas and at Universal Studios in Orlando and Hollywood. In 2004 the Animation area was removed and replaced with the Betty Boop Forum, and the Fun Stuff area also featured new flash games one being Bimbo's Cartoon Mayhem. In 2005 the site was updated again and featured Betty Boop ecards. The website was later updated somewhere between 2007-2008 and centered more on the forum area. The new website highly featured classic Betty Boop and the color scheme was pink. The forum area wasn't used much. The people who used the website never really spoke about Betty and her animation they were mostly middle-aged women who would gossip about their personal lives rather than Betty - but were massive fans of the character and loved collecting merchandise from dolls to clothes, you name it. True Boop-Oop-a-Doop fans. The website was given a brand new update in 2012 which was based on Betty's Lancôme appearance. The layout was used for five years. The Fleischer Studios official website had also been launched in 2010, two years prior to the new official Betty Boop design. The latest website design which was launched in 2015-present is more modern and uses the official Betty Boop merchandise logo which has been modernized. The website is now powered by Amazon and now only features a blog, shop which features a selection of thousands of licensed products spanning apparel and accessories to housewares and kitchen products. The website is also linked to Betty Boop's official Facebook and Twitter pages. Links *Official Website Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs